Ren Maaka
|english = }}Ren Maaka (真紅 煉, Maaka Ren) is the supporting character of Chibi Vampire. He is the oldest of the Maaka children, has no qualms about sucking blood, and believes vampires to be superior to humans. He prefers female victims, seducing them and often spending days in their company before he's done with them, and refuses to suck on male blood. He states that sex was only used to keep him under control during the day to prevent Brigitte Braunlich from escaping. He has accidentally impregnated Brigitte when he used sex as a mean to control her during the arc when Karin is kidnapped. He was informed of the conception over the phone and it completely shocked both him and his family. Though he abandoned his former lover, he expresses no interested in having a relationship with her and is shown to be indifferent towards both Brigitte and her son Rei. In fact, he still doesn't even want to think about either one. His Affinity is Stress. Appearance Ren has a similar hairstyle and appearance to his grandfather James Marker, apart from the azure color. He has vampire eyes with a golden yellow. He is always seen wearing a black leather jacket with a dark purple button-up shirt underneath, and a pair of pants and shoes.He is considered very handsome and very attractive. Personality Because of his irresistable looks, female humans seem to be captivated by them, which lures them for him to suck their blood. However, he doesn't mind being the ladies' man forever. He goes out on many dates and doesn't go back home much. He hates humans for their stupidity, especially with the fact that his sister, Karin, spends time with humans at day and acts just like them, even though she is a vampire. In short, he is a charismatic, impulsive, heartless, insidious, shifty, and extremely cruel, callous, insensitive, vicious, manipulative, loathsome, merciless, and sadistic misanthrope. Ren sees the act of biting as a metaphor for sexual intercourse, and often commits both acts simultaneously. Ren often appears annoyed at Karin for her seeming lack of vampiric abilities and her friendliness towards humans. While he will listen to his mother Calera Marker, Anju Maaka is often the one who will calm him when he's annoyed or subtly prod him into acting in certain ways. He greatly fears Elda Marker, whose overly affectionate manner when he was a child causes him to flee at the mere sight of her. History Anime Manga Ren shows an extreme distaste for humans, seeing them merely as an energy source. He has stated that he will only feed on women and considers feeding on men disgusting. Ren would meet his son years later when also meeting his niece Kanon. Attempting to protect her and return her to Kenta when she wandered off into the woods. Though Kenta offered to have him come and reunite with his sister, he quickly refused. He stated that if she saw him, her memories would return. He does get to meet his son. Though its not known if he voluntarily came to meet Rei. Or if technically Bridget caught him and forced him to stay. He was completely frozen when Bridget introduced them. Not responding to Bridget’s claims he’s come to be with her, romantically. Or to be a family. Judging by his shocked state, he most likely doesn’t want to be with Bridget or be a father. Powers & Abilities Relationships Henry Marker Cecilia Marker Karin Maaka Anju Maaka Kenta Usui Elder Marker Brigitte Braunlich Rei Maaka Gallery :Main article: Ren Maaka/Gallery Trivia *Not that he cares, but Ren's parents are ashamed of him for how he goes about sucking blood. **Ren seduces stressed out women into relationships, then dumps them after their stress is gone; he can't erase his time with them, except for sucking their blood. **Sometimes, they take him back after being dumped; although this is Ren's clever plan of enjoying them twice, as he gave them stress in trying to find him. *Ren seems to care for both of his younger sisters. **Anju uses this to "imprison" Ren in her room, while she is upset over maturing and never getting to go outside in the daylight with Karin again. **Ren was put in charge of altering Karin's memory, with his last words to her being "all those times I hit you wasn't because I didn't love you." *As seen in Volume 10, Ren is the only one out of the 3 siblings to have met his grandfather James. **On the other hand, he is completely terrified of Elda and will run like hell if he sees her. Thanks to Elda not understanding she was nearly killing him with all her "games", Ren was left severely traumatized; when Karin was born, he seemed to take out his trauma on her due to resemblance. *He is not one to commit to a relationship, preferring the playboy life. *Ren will target women from at least 17 to 45; Anju notes that post-pubescent and pre-menopausal is Ren's standards. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Markers Category:Maaka's